bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
GO FOR IT, BABY -Kioku no Sanmyaku-
Romanized Title GO FOR IT, BABY -Kioku no Sanmyaku- Japanese Title GO FOR IT, BABY -キオクの山脈- English Title GO FOR IT, BABY -Mountains of Memories- Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2012 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji Go for it, baby... naze da ka kitai hazure mae ni kutta toki no hou ga umai tte katte ni gakkari shiteshimau nante yoku aru hanashi ano toki no ano aji oikakete bakari no mainichi dare mo ga hamatteshimau wana mitai na mon darou ano hi ni kaeritai to nozonde mo There is no turning back Go for it, baby　koeteyuke amai omoide wo miren darake de mo oshikunai Go for it, baby　koeteyuke koufuku no shunkan wo jitto mitsumetara sutechimai na yo ano hi no boku wa mou inain dakara ano ko no kokoro wa midare detettakiri modoranee furui shashin wo nagemete tameiki bakka tsuiteta wakakarishi hi no bibou zutto motometerun deshou ima dakara mieru kibou aru koto shitteite mo kioku no sanmyaku ni michi habamare uzukumatte naiteru no Go for it, baby　koeteyuke amai omoide wo miren darake de mo oshikunai Go for it, baby　koeteyuke koufuku no shunkan wo jitto mitsumetara sutechimai na yo soshite mata hajimete kimi ni deau moeru asa no hizashi wo zenbu ore ni kure kentouchigai no fuzaketa risou hai ni nareba ii Go for it, baby　koeteyuke tsurai omoide wo namida karetara houtteoke Go for it, baby　koeteyuke saikou no shunkan wo jitto mitsumetara sutechimae I love you, baby　koeteyuke saigen fukanou no LIVE omoishittara furimukanai de hontou no saikou wa kore kara hajimaru are wo koeteyuke Japanese Go for it, baby... なぜだか期待外れ 前に食ったときの方が美味い って勝手にがっかりしてしまう なんてよくある話 あのときのあの味 追いかけてばかりの毎日 誰もが嵌ってしまう 罠みたいなもんだろう あの日に帰りたいと望んでも There is no turning back Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　甘い思い出を 未練だらけでも　惜しくない Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　幸福の瞬間を じっと見つめたら　捨てちまいなよ あの日の僕はもういないんだから あの子の心は乱れ 出てったきり戻らねえ 古い写真を眺めて ため息ばっかついてた 若かりし日の美貌 ずっと求めてるんでしょう 今だから見える希望 あること知っていても 記憶の山脈に道はばまれ うずくまって泣いてるの Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　甘い思い出を 未練だらけでも　惜しくない Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　幸福の瞬間を じっと見つめたら　捨てちまいなよ そしてまた初めてキミに出会う 燃える朝の陽ざしを　全部俺にくれ 見当違いのふざけた理想　灰になればいい Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　辛い思い出を 涙枯れたら　放っておけ Go for it, baby　コエテユケ　最高の瞬間を じっとみつめたら　捨てちまえ I love you, baby　コエテユケ　再現不可能のライブ 思い知ったら　ふりむかないで 本当の最高はこれから始まる アレヲコエテユケ English Translation Go for it, baby... Unknowingly, I'm disappointed "The one I ate before tasted better" I say as much and feel discouraged I have that a lot Chasing after the taste you once knew... Day after day Anybody can fall for that It's like a trap Even though you'd like to go back to that day... There is no turning back Go for it, baby—Overcome those sweet memories Even if you're completely dismayed, it's not time for regret Go for it, baby—Overcome those moments of happiness When you gaze at them intently, throw them away The me of days past no longer exists, after all That girl's heart is filled with confusion Once she's gone, she won't come back Looking at these old pictures... All I've brought forth are sighs You're always longing for the beauty... That you had in your youth Even when you knew of the hope... That you could see that beauty right now Blocking the path ahead, in the mountains of memories... You cower and cry Go for it, baby—Overcome those sweet memories Even if you're completely dismayed, it's not time for regret Go for it, baby—Overcome those moments of happiness When you gaze at them intently, throw them away Then, I'll meet you anew Give to me all the burning sunrays of the morning That false and illogical ideal should go up in smoke Go for it, baby—Overcome those painful memories When your tears dry, leave them be Go for it, baby—Overcome those amazing moments When you gaze at them intently, throw them away I love you, baby—Overcome that never-recurring live performance When you realize as much, don't look back The real fun begins from here on out Overcome that!